


Big guns, small lies

by ERAC12



Series: E.R.A.C. Coldflashweeks2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic Mick Rory, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Day 5, Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashpoint didn't happen, Legends of Tomorrow Didn't Happen, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Barry Allen, Possessive Leonard Snart, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Sexual Violence, coldflashweek 2018
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Cuando el heredero al trono de los Santini, Alessio, posó su atención sobre el CSI Barry Allen, Leonard Snart sabía que no podía permitir que el príncipe de la Mafia obtuviera a su némesis. No era que tuviera envidia o fuera posesivo, pese a lo que dijeran Lisa o Mick. Él sabía el tipo de persona que era Alessio Santini, así como lo violento y enfermo que éste era.Por esa razón, él proclamó su posesión sobre el ignorante superhéroe. Su reputación de infame criminal y líder de los Rogues los protegería de la ira de Alessio. El dilema: ¿Cómo decirle a Barry sobre la solución a un problema que él no sabía que tenía?Más importante, ¿cómo le demostrarán a Alessio Santini su supuesta relación en la fiesta de cumpleaños del lunático? Y ¿Cómo evitará sucumbir a sus sentimientos y pasiones por el héroe?





	Big guns, small lies

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo forma parte de los que había planeado para a primera semana Coldflash2018. Por falta de tiempo y la carga de trabajo que tuve en la universidad, no la pude publicar a tiempo. Sin embargo, lo prometido es deuda y yo siempre pago mis deudas. Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> This work is part of the ones I had planned for the first coldflashweek 2018. I couldn't published it in time because the lack of free time and the amount of university's work I had that week. Nevertheless, a promise is a debt and I always pay my debts. I hope you enjoy it.

**Big guns, small lies.**

_Who's in your shadows?_

_Who's ready to play?_

_Are we the hunters?_

_Or are we the prey?_

(Game of survival, Ruelle)

Todo _Saints and Sinners_ se detuvo por un segundo ante la presencia del heredero Santini y sus dos guardaespaldas en la puerta. Un silencio mortal invadió el ambiente, la tensión era palpable para los sentidos de las personas ahí presentes. La mayoría de las miradas se encontraban fijas en el recién llegado, las manos de estos sobre sus armas, mientras que algunos ojos se posaron sobre la figura de un hombre sentado en unos de los apartados, con miedo dibujado en sus rostros.

Leonard Snart observó con  interés calculador al recién llegado, ignorando las miradas de los comensales que esperaban que reaccionara hacia la presencia del mafioso. Captain Cold no era estúpido, no iba a provocar una guerra en bandas sólo por el atrevimiento de un mocoso con aires de grandeza. Sin embargo, sabía que debía haber un motivo por el cual el “príncipe” criminal se encontraba en su territorio.

Los Santini habían sido muy cuidadosos en no entrar a su parte de la ciudad desde su último enfrentamiento. El territorio que él y sus Rogues controlaban. Cualquier miembro de las mafias sabía que si entraba en éste a hacer cualquier “negocio” _,_ lo único que conseguiría era terminar con quemaduras de tercer grado, ya fuese por frío o por calor. Por lo que, la presencia descarada de Alessio Santini en el bar que Len frecuentaba era inquietante.

Alessio entró decidido, sus ojos vagando por todo el lugar. Snart podía decir que buscaba algo o alguien. Al acercarse a la barra, se recargó en ella, intentando parecer cómodo en el territorio Rogue. Pero sus hombros se encontraban tensos y una mueca de disgusto arruinaba su atractivo rostro.

Len le lanzó una mirada a Mick, quien no se había interesado en la presencia del rival. Su hamburguesa parecía mucho más importante. Sin decir nada, el pirómano se levantó de su asiento, dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer, y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Lisa, Sana, Hartley y Axel. Bivolo, quien había estado dibujando en un rincón, no tardó en emular la acción.

Alessio Santini tenía amorosos. El joven heredero era un ojo alegre; conquistando hombres y mujeres por igual. _Pobres almas desgraciadas_. La naturaleza cruel y violenta del mafioso se manifestaba en la manera en que trataba a sus amantes. Era un milagro si duraban más de un mes. Y cuando alguno de sus intereses oponía resistencia…bueno, un criminal siempre obtenía lo que quería sin importar cuantos “no” recibiera.

Por eso, tanto Mick como Bivolo debían escoltar a los cuatro rogues que encajaban con el tipo de personas que le solía interesar al mafioso. Len no iba a permitir que el hijo de puta tocara de esa manera a ninguno de los suyos, en especial a su hermana. Él sabía que Lisa y los Rogues podía defenderse por sí mismos, pero prefería dejar claro el mensaje: _Ellos estaban fuera de los límites_ _._

Después de diez minutos en los que Alessio y sus hombres se quedaron ahí, sin hacer o decir nada, todos los presentes volvieron a la rutina. Sin embargo, cada poco tiempo volvían a posar sus ojos sobre el joven como precaución. Leonard decidió que ese era momento de actuar.

Se levantó de su asiento, su pistola colgando de su cadera, y caminó hacia la barra. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Mark tomaba el asiento de Mick para que el pirómano se colocara a sus espaldas. Sintiendo a Mick detrás de él sólo lo hizo sentir más confiado y seguro de sí.

Betty, la barista, le sirvió una cerveza sin necesitar pedirla. Él le sonrió ligeramente mientras se situaba a lado del  invasor, relajado. Los guardaespaldas del Santini se tensaron, pero un gesto de mano de su empleador los mantuvo quietos en su sitio. Su mueca de disgusto del más joven fue remplazada por una sonrisa forzada.

– ¡Qué honor que alguien como tú se presente en un lugar como éste!– dijo Snart con una sonrisa. El sarcasmo en su voz hizo que la sonrisa del otro desapareciera –. ¿No te dijo tu padre que era peligroso venir a este lado de la ciudad?–

–El día que me sienta intimidado por ti y tus fenómenos, Snart, será el día que se congele el infierno– contestó el otro. La sonrisa de Len se mantuvo en su rostro, divertido de las palabras escogidas por el joven. El día que el mafioso subestimará a los Rogues sería el día que encontraría su fin en el hielo. _Sólo esperaba que hoy no fuese ese día._

–Cálmate, Alessio – habló uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban. Recordándole que se encontraba en desventaja numérica.

–Sí– se burló Len–. Tranquilo, niño–El rostro de Alessio se puso rojo de ira.– No querrás provocar problemas entre adultos–.

– ¡Cierra la boca, Snart!–exclamó el aludido, siendo restringido físicamente por el guardia que había mantenido callado. Al parecer la fama violenta e infantil de Alessio era real. –. ¡Tú sólo eres un ladrón glorificado por una pistolita! ¡El día que tome el lugar de mi padre te erradicaré como la rata de alcantarilla que eres! –

 _Si llegas a tomar su lugar_ pensó el ladrón son burla. No había forma alguna que ese niñato se convirtiera al líder de los Santini. _Demasiado volátil y caprichoso_. No duraría ni un año antes que alguno de los suyos le matara. Era una sorpresa que siguiera vivo hasta ahora con los problemas legales que sus amoríos causaban a la Familia.

–Alessio, vámonos ya –volvió hablar el hombre que lo había interrumpido anteriormente. Len se detuvo un momento a verlo con atención lo reconoció. Era Pietro Santini, primo de Alessio, y uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a su ataque al casino hace casi un año –. No tiene sentido que estemos aquí– Sus ojos nunca miraron a Len o a Mick a la cara.

–No me iré hasta que él aparezca. –dijo el heredero obstinadamente, soltándose del agarre de su guarura. Su ataque de ira había pasado.

. Alguien tan importante que el mafioso se había arriesgado a provocar un conflicto entre su Familia y los Rogues por él. Posiblemente otro prospecto a amantes. Leonard sintió lástima por el individuo.

–Ni siquiera sabes si va a llegar – le respondió Pietro –. Desde un inicio fue estúpido venir aquí… Es un CSI, no tiene sentido que frecuentara este lugar…–

Al oír que el sujeto en cuestión era un CSI, el corazón de Len se detuvo por un segundo. Una sensación desagradable le revolvió el estómago. El único CSI que se había presentado a _Saints and Sinners_ con la frecuencia suficiente para ser considerado un cliente era Barry Allen.

_No él. Por favor. No él._

Una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió; una parte de éste era preocupación por su némesis, sabiendo el peligro en el que se encontraba, y otra parte, la mayoría, era ira. Una ira tan pura que lo asustó. Sólo había sentido eso contra las pocas personas que habían puesto a Lisa en peligro, incluido su padre.

– ¡Mierda!–maldijeron a sus espaldas. Posiblemente fuese Mick, quien veía la tormenta aproximarse, a pesar de que no podía verle el rostro. Pues lo conocía tan bien para predecirle. El pirómano había llegado a la misma conclusión que Len.

Mick se había enterado de la identidad secreta del superhéroe sin necesidad de que Len le dijera. Tal como el ladrón suponía que iba a pasar. Sin importar lo que muchos pensaran, Mick era bastante observador. Tal vez las palabras no eran lo suyo, pero eso no lo hacía menos inteligente de lo que era.

Le había bastado con ver la manera en que Barry y Leonard se relacionaban durante las visitas del CSI al bar para compararlas con sus interacciones con Flash para atar cabos. Aunque el pirómano insistía que lo que lo había delato era la manera en que Len los miraba a ambos. _Tonterías._

–No estarás hablando de Barry Allen o ¿Sí?–dijo Leonard confrontando al elefante en la habitación. Aunque era obvio que no había otra posibilidad.

Al oír el nombre del CSI, Alessio se enderezó, sacando el pecho y elevando la barbilla. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con interés y la sospecha en ellos. La reacción del joven fue suficiente para confirmar la identidad del interés del mafioso.

 ¡ _Maldito hijo de puta!_

– ¿Cómo lo conoces?–preguntó Alessio amenazante.

 _No lo hagas, idiota. No digas tonterías. Piensa en otra salida._ Leonard Snart se arrepentiría de lo que saliera de su boca. Había repasado mentalmente distintas posibilidades de sacar a Barry del problema, sin embargo esa era la mejor opción. _Ese chico va a ser mi muerte._

–Él es mi amante– contestó brutalmente. Un silencio invadió el lugar. No sabía cuántos habían estado escuchando su conversación, pero podía sentir como todas las miradas estaban clavadas en su espalda.

– ¿Tu amante?–repitió incrédulo el más joven. Pietro y el guardia se miraron nerviosos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Mi amante– volvió a decir con lentitud. Oyó otra maldición a su espalda, definitivamente emitida por Mick.

– ¿Bartholomew Henry Allen, CSI? – dijo todavía sin creerlo, Alessio. Su ira todavía sofocada por la sorpresa. –. ¿El hombre más hermoso, gentil y amable que he visto?–

_También el más nerd, ingenuo y bueno que la creación ha_ _conocido. Incluso, demasiado bueno para creer ver bondad en un hombre como lo era él._

–Sí–Len confirmó nuevamente con firmeza. Su mano se posición sobre su arma, preparándose para un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para las carcajadas maniáticas que salieron de los labios del otro. _¿Qué carajo?_

–Maldita sea mi suerte– dijo Alessio cuando logró parar de reír. –Era obvio que alguien tan bello no podía estar soltero–. Se a ver al guardia que no había hablado, mismo que se había puesto blanco al escuchar a Len reclamar a Barry como suyo. – ¿No me dijiste que era soltero?– cuestionó.

–Yo…– farfulló pero fue interrumpido por la bofetada que le dio su jefe. No volvió a abrir la boca. Al mirar nuevamente a Leonard, una sonrisa histérica, que no hacía nada por esconder su ira, adornaba su rostro.

– ¡Qué afortunado eres, Snart!– exclamó con amabilidad –. Realmente muy afortunado…–se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro, despeinándolo ligeramente, en un gesto relajado –. Admitiré que esta vez te llevaste el premio mayor y como el caballero que soy aceptaré mi derrota –. _Este imbécil es un pésimo actor._ – Y como muestra de ello, te invito a ti y a Barry a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, el viernes que viene–.   _¿Me crees lo suficientemente estúpido para no reconocer una trampa?–_ Para demostrar que no hay rencores entre nosotros…–.

–Por supuesto–contestó el ladrón entre dientes.

_Estoy jodido_ _._

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente, sus labios  estaban torcidos en algo más parecido a una mueca macabra que a una sonrisa, antes de moverse hacia la salida. Sus acompañantes iban detrás de él. Su andar confiado. Antes de salir, se giró a mirar a Len. Sus ojos contenían una crueldad sádica. Le susurro algo a Pietro, quien le dio el arma que guardaba en la cintura.

El líder de los Rogues desenfundó rápidamente su arma, listo para responder a un inminente taque. El cual no llegó o, al menos, no estaba dirigido hacía él. El guardia sin nombre cayó sin vida al suelo. La bala había entrado por la cuenca del ojo derecho y salido por la parte posterior del cráneo, reventándolo; creando un desastre sanguinolento.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza como despedida, Alessio se marchó con su primo tras de él. Len contempló por un segundo el cadáver en la entrada, antes de caminar hacia el cuarto privado que tenía en el bar. _¿Ese hijo de puta se atrevía a amenazarlo tan descaradamente?_

Pocos segundos después de estar en la habitación, Lisa y Mick entraron abruptamente. Siendo el último quien cerrará la puerta detrás de sí. Len se sentó en la cama vieja que mantenía en el lugar, enfrentando a sus seres queridos. Los cuales permanecieron de pie, observándolo. El cuarto estaba aislado por lo que nadie escucharía la conversación que tuvieran.

– ¿En qué estabas pensado?– preguntó0 Lisa preocupa, casi gritando –. No se juega con Alessio Santini, el hijo de puta es un demente sádico–.

–Lo sé. – respondió Leonard manteniendo la calma. Su mirada sobre Mick, quien lo veía con atención. –Pero no podía dejar que siguiera buscando a Barry…–.

–Claro que no– comentó su hermana, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.  Len entrecerró los ojos ligeramente por la reacción de la mujer –. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No estamos ciegos, Lenny! Todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Barry –. Señalo hacia la puerta–. Incluso aquellos que no saben que Barry es Flash –.

–No estoy…–intentó defenderse el ladrón, ganándose una risa ahogada de  Mick y un resoplo de su hermana.

–Lisa tiene razón, Jefe –dijo Mick, recargándose en la pared –. Desde el inicio has tenido un  intenso crush con el chico–.

–El punto es que no puedes enfrentarte a toda la Mafia Italiana por él– interrumpió Lisa–. Entiendo la preocupación que sientes por Barry, es el mejor amigo de mi novio, pero él sólito puede lidiar con Alessio–.

–No estoy seguro de eso– contestó Leonard–. Barry es demasiado bueno e intentaría buscar la manera de cambiar a Alessio sin entender lo jodido y enfermo que ese tipo está–.

_Barry intentaría salvar a cualquier alma en desgracia que se cruzara en su camino. Lo ha intentado conmigo_ _._

– ¡Estás celoso!–anunció Lisa señalándolo con el dedo, la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro–. No quieres que nadie toque a Barry que no seas tú–.

– ¡Lisa!– le regañó el mayor–. No es eso…tú sabes la clase de monstruo que  es Alessio… ¡Lo hago por el bienestar de Barry!–

– ¡Podrías haber ideado otra manera!– refutó la joven criminal– Pero escogiste decir que era tu amante porque es lo que quisieras que fuera.– se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.–No te engañes, Lenny–añadió antes de salir, cerrando la puerta al hacerlo.

Len cerró los ojos por un segundo, meditando las palabras de su hermana. No era estúpido, él sabía que sentía algo por el superhéroe. Él no lo llamaría amor, pero se preocupaba por él. Intentó ponerle nombre al sentimiento… _Atracción, tal vez._

–Snart…–le llamó a Mick rompiendo su meditación. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo–. ¿Cómo le dirás al chico lo que está por  suceder?–

_Mierda, Barry. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que tenían que aparentar estar juntos? O ¿sobre la fiesta?_

Mick  soltó una carcajada al notar lo jodido que estaba su mejor amigo. Len le gruño mostrando su fastidio y lo poco feliz que le hacía su burla. _Realmente Barry iba a ser su muerte._

**Author's Note:**

> Barry aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. ¿Cómo reaccionará al plan de Snart?
> 
> Por favor, deja un comentario para saber tu opinión. Tus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar como escritora y hacer mejor mis historias. Un abrazo
> 
> Barry will appear in the next chapter. How is he gonna react to Snart's plan?
> 
> Please, leave a comment to know your opinion. Your comments help me to be a better writer and to do a better stories.


End file.
